Rintori Week
by Reiizu
Summary: Just oneshots for Rintori Week. :D Rated T for swearing. Rin has such a potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Urgh it's close to midnight and I'm publishing this right on the line, aren't I?

I'm going to revise this in the near future, or probably change the whole plot completely. I'm not satisfied with this *throws tantrum*.

nah. just kidding. about the throwing tantrum part, anyway.

Rintori is not my main ship. I'm a Momotori shipper. But rintori is kinda cute as well. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Anyways. I'll just be posting the rest of the prompts here as the days come. I'll try to update this chapter tomorrow c:

Enjoy... please...

Oh, the song is Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade.

I love this band c:

"_Hellooooo!_" = singing. Nitori go for it. Sing for us! :D

* * *

"_You're impossible to find… this is not what I inten- _Rin-senpai!" Nitori shrieked, covering his face up in embarrassment. He'd just rounded the corner into the locker room, thinking he was all alone when of _course, _somebody just _had _to catch him singing a song. And of everyone on the swim team, it had to be the _captain._ "W-what are you doing here?!"

"Huh? Oh, Ai. I forgot something in my locker so I was just getting it," Rin tugged a shirt over his head.

'_Changing your shirt while getting it?_' Nitori questioned in his mind. He let his eyes run over the sight, a white shirt contrasting Rin's tanned abs. Was it just Nitori, or did he...

"Ai?"

"Huh?" Nitori squeaked, like a mouse caught eating from the pantry. "Oh, yeah, um, I have to go shower, so-"

"A shower? There are showers upstairs."

"They're filled!"

"And dressed like that?" Rin raised an eyebrow at Nitori's speedos.

"Y-YES!" Nitori answered quickly. "I-I mean, um, Speedos are easy to change out of… you know… anyway, I should really go shower before it gets too cold."

"I see." Rin nodded. "Well, I'll see you back at the dorm, then."

Nitori nodded back in response and watched Rin exit. He breathed a sigh of relief.

'_Thank God he didn't touch on my singing…_' Nitori slipped into the shower and allowed the water to wash away the stress from his extended swimming practice.

-x-

"…_but I have loved you from the start, oh. But hold your breath…" _Nitori sang quietly to himself, wrapping a towel around his waist before stepping into the cold locker room. He continued-"…_because tonight will be the niIIIII- _RIN-SENPAI!"

"Here. Thought you'd want this," Rin said casually, holding up a can of iced coffee.

"Huh? Oh, um, thanks?" Nitori said, fumbling with the can when Rin threw it lightly to him. He stabled his grip and opened it. "What are you doing back here, by the way?"

"I came back to give you the drink. I wanted lychees but accidentally pressed coffee the first time."

"I see," Nitori took a sip. "Yum. Espresso."

"Is it really that good? I've never really tried vending machine coffee," Rin frowned, peering at the can Nitori held in his hands.

"Yeah, it's good. Not as good as the ones served fresh, of course, but it still tastes amazing. Better than what I can make, anyway," Nitori laughed.

"Hm…" Rin stared at the coffee can intensely.

"Um, do you want a sip?"

"Ah, yeah, thanks."

He took the can and took a big gulp.

"You're right, it's kind of good…" Rin said incredulously. "Oh, but they could probably cut down on the sugar a bit."

"P-p-probably…"

'_Does this count as an indirect kiss? Probably not, right?_' Nitori thought, his hands quivering as he took the can back.

But he couldn't stop thinking about it. Rin's lips, on the rim of the can… taking a long, deep-

'_Snap out of it! Stop acting like a girl!_' Nitori told himself sternly.

"What are you thinking about? Your face is red." Rin asked.

"W-w-w-what? No! I'm fine! I should probably change, that's all!" Nitori stuttered. "I-I'm kinda cold wrapped in my towel only, after all…"

"Oh, yes. Go on." Rin gestured to the lockers. Nitori opened his nervously and pulled out a change of clothes. He tugged his shirt on and-

"I-I can't change with you staring at me…" Nitori blushed. Rin was sipping his lychee drink calmly, his eyes staring straight at the towel Nitori had around his waist.

"What, you're acting like a cherry boy. What's the problem? You change clothes all the time after practice."

"T-that's because…"

The can of coffee sat on the bench like a rejected puppy, and Nitori couldn't help but look at it for a moment, giving away the game.

"Eh? Could it be… that you're worried about an indirect kiss?" Rin queried. Then, seeing the reaction from Nitori, a smirk spread across his lips. "Ho? You're acting like you haven't even had your first kiss yet!"

Nitori's face flushed deep red, because Rin had hit the target straight-on.

"Wow. Serious? You're so innocent!" Rin chuckled, ruffling Nitori's hair. "It kinda makes me want to kiss you."

"E-eh?!"

"I'm joking."

"Rin-senpai, you're scaring me."

"Oh come on, I was just teasing," Rin grinned. "Or would you really want me to…?"

"W-what?!" Nitori stared, baffled, at Rin.

Rin leaned closer to Nitori, until Nitori could practically _feel _the words dancing across his lips. "_Kiss you, that is._"

"N-no…" Nitori mumbled, his face heating up once more. "N-n-n-n-n-no, that's f-f-f-fine…"

"Oh, you sure? Your face tells another story."

"R-Rin-senpai! Please! Stop!"

"You know, saying stuff in that tone doesn't make things any better," Rin scowled. "When you act so innocent and pure, it just makes me want to kiss you more. _Fuck._"

Nitori almost choked on air. "Senpai, don't scare me! A-although…"

"Hm?" Rin leaned closer to Nitori casually, tilting his head so he could hear better.

Nitori quickly darted up and pecked Rin on the cheek.

"R-R-R-Rin-senpai, please l-leave now so I can get ch-ch-changed!"

Rin looked surprised. His face turned the slightest shade of pink. "Fuuuck. That was not…"

Nitori took an involuntary step back. "S-sorry, Rin-senpai! I-I only did that so you would leave…"

"_Not even close enough._"

And suddenly, all Nitori could taste was lychees.


	2. Chapter 2

AHAHAHAHA I'M BACK.

Okay so yes well I was always here but I wanted a grand entrance this time :D I've never said that before! hohohoho well I'm certainly not going to say it again...

I'm still working on revising chapter one. I'll tell you guys when I change it. :D

Again, this is a one-shot and unrelated to the other chapter/s. This is really short though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario Kart or Free!. I needed a game, and Mario Kart was the first thing that I thought of (I suck at it).

Thanks for reading, hope you guys enjoy it c:

* * *

**Rintori Week**

**Day Two: Late Nights**

**-x-**

They had been playing Mario Kart.

_Had._

Rin had been so set on unlocking the secret level.

_Had._

Nitori had wanted to fall asleep.

_Had._

But now they were totally engrossed in something else. Call it an intense staring competition. Except Nitori couldn't sit still – not after he drank four cans worth of energy drinks. Rin had a nagging suspicion that someone had hidden drugs in the drinks.

Nitori was as high as a kite, and normal energy drinks wouldn't make someone high like that.

He kept babbling on about pointless issues. All Rin wanted was to go back to his game.

Okay, so he didn't mind the fact that Nitori's arms were around his waist.

And that Nitori was practically straddling him.

Oh, and that Nitori was tracing a line across his collarbone, planting kisses across his-

"Ehh? Rin-senpai, your face is really red!" Nitori squealed, holding Rin's face and staring intensely into his eyes. Hence the twisted idea of a 'staring competition'.

"Ai, get off me," Rin grumbled.

"Ehh? When Rin-senpai blushes, he's surprisingly cute," Nitori murmured.

"I'm not blushing." But Rin's face had an undeniable red hue.

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You _are,_" Nitori planted a kiss on Rin's lips. "Well, you definitely are now."

"A-Ai!" Rin stuttered, scrambling backwards hastily.

"Hm? Rin-senpai? You called?" Nitori grinned seductively, crawling forwards slowly. "You didn't like it?"

"Ai, snap out of it!" Rin shook his game partner. "M-Mario Kart can't be completed if you're high!"

But, in all honesty, his mind was on something else. Something that was not related to Mario Kart in any way.

"Cheh, all Rin-senpai cares about is Mario Kart…" Nitori muttered darkly.

"Yeah, well, I _was _trying to get the-"

"Just one." Nitori said softly. "Just one kiss before we go back to the game. Please?"

Rin stared at Nitori. Nitori, his shirt hanging too low at the front and sliding up too high at the back, revealing his creamy complexion.

He leaned forward, almost unconsciously.

His body knew what it wanted.

His mind just refused to accept it.

Rin was normally rational. He judged situations with a calm demeanor. True, he lost his cool a couple of times, but when it came to making decisions, he normally chose the right one. Especially after he became captain of the swim team.

All that went down the drain when his lips met Nitori's. He gave in to his temptation for the first time in a while.

Nitori looped his arms around Rin's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

They went back to position #1 – straddling.

Rin broke the kiss first, breathing heavily.

'_It was meant to be one kiss. Just one kiss. We can go back playing Mario Kart now, right?_'

But Rin knew that wasn't what he wanted. Not after he had tasted Nitori.

'_You're a captain, Rin. Take charge. Don't let him push you around._'

But thoughts like that were pushed aside as soon as Nitori's lips pressed onto his once more. Nitori nipped Rin's lips, letting him know what he wanted.

Their tongues clashed, like waves in the ocean. Nitori tumbled backwards, and Rin trapped him by placing his arms next to Nitori's head.

Not like Nitori was trying to run, anyway.

"Rin-senpai, I love you," Nitori breathed into Rin's ear when he leaned down to make a mark on his territory. Rin blushed and kept his face buried in Nitori's silver locks to hide his embarrassment.

'_I love you too, idiot._'

-x-

Rin woke up, gasping. He felt his forehead to ensure that he was still safe – still sane.

'_Oh my God. Crazy dream. _Perverted _dream. What the fuck are you dreaming up, Rin?!_' Rin scolded himself. But he couldn't stop a light blush from spreading across his face.

After all, that dream had been so real. He could literally _feel _Nitori's arms, snaking around his waist, pulling him closer, and whispering, "I love you."

He was going to have a hell of a time facing his roommate today.

"Mm…"

Rin heard the sheets ruffling. _His _sheets ruffling.

"What the-"

"Good morning, senpai…" Nitori groaned, crawling onto Rin's stomach. "I have a massive headache…"

"Ha? _Ai?_ What are you doing here?" Rin asked, dread crawling up from the pits of his stomach.

He had an idea exactly _why _Ai was here, on his bed.

"Hm? You don't remember what happened last night?"

"Well- I do, but-"

'_I don't want to remember it. I can't believe I lost my rationality.'_

Nitori laughed. "Rin-senpai's bed-head is adorable!" He ruffled Rin's hair affectionately, messing it up.

"S-shut up…" Rin muttered, embarrassed.

"But Rin-senpai is cuter!" Nitori pecked Rin on the lips and sat up. He was ready to get off when a meek whisper reached his ears:

"You say that, but Ai is the cutest of all."


	3. Chapter 3

Hahahahaha hey guys! :D

Okay, so. Um. So I didn't exactly make the whole subject about first kisses, mainly just about firsts.

School is starting tomorrow... I didn't exactly pre-plan for Rintori Week, since I didn't know about it last minute... how am I gonna cram the last few days in?! :'( I hate homework.

Anyways, school aside, I hope you like it! c: Thank you for reading ~~

* * *

**Rintori Week**

**Day Three: First Kiss**

**-x-**

Nitori Aiichirou, aged 16.

His first kiss was stolen when he was just aged seven.

A complete stranger kissed him. The stranger confessed, only to freak out when he realised that Nitori was like him – a boy.

Nitori found it strange that it was the boy who ran away, crying, when he had been the one to initiate the kiss in the first place.

His second kiss happened two years later. A girl took his hand and pecked him on the lips, only to 'dump' him the next day.

It's not like they were going out, anyway. Relationships at the age of nine don't last very long.

He had his third kiss in middle school. He was quiet back then, preferring to keep to himself in class. So he was extremely surprised when one of the most popular girls in school asked him out.

To be completely honest, Nitori had no interest whatsoever in the girl. He only felt sorry for her and he didn't want her reputation to be damaged just because she was rejected by someone as insignificant as him.

So he accepted.

Three days later, a bunch of rumours started up about him.

Apparently, he sexually harassed her. Touched her when she didn't want him to. Begged her to 'do it' with him.

They hadn't even held hands yet. Middle schoolers had a wild imagination.

He found out much later that she was the person behind it all, but she begged him not to tell.

So Nitori's reputation got damaged instead.

People started bullying him. It started by calling him names, then it progressed to physical attacks.

He changed schools – to Samezuka – and endeavoured to put his past behind. It was his way to forget about it, to run from the cause instead of facing it head-on.

He was overshadowed by his upperclassmen on the swim team, but Nitori didn't mind. He would rather let them take the spotlight than have another 'incident'.

A girl asked him out a few months after starting the school. He was extremely hesitant, and rejected her. But a few days later, she asked him out again, and he warily accepted.

They dated for a week, and she seemed to enjoy their relationship immensely. But Nitori didn't like her back at all, and broke up with her.

She took it harshly, even though he used the softest words he knew.

He really did like her; just not in _that_ way.

And since then, Nitori hasn't pursued anyone. He didn't want to be hurt; he didn't want _to _hurt.

Until Matsuoka Rin.

Like every other relationship he'd had, Nitori honestly wasn't interested in him. Sure, Rin turned a lot of heads on the street, and Nitori admired his swimming skills.

But Rin was _just a friend._

Nitori accepted because he knew Rin wouldn't do anything as petty as spread rumours. Rin was his friend, so he wouldn't hurt Nitori's feelings.

How wrong Nitori was.

The first time they held hands, Nitori felt as if someone had electrocuted his arm.

When they hugged for the first time, not as friends but as _boyfriends_, shudders ran through Nitori's body, making his legs weak and his stomach feel funny. He hugged Rin tighter for support, because he was afraid his legs would give way.

When Rin pecked the nape of Nitori's neck for the first time, Nitori's mouth clammed shut, his face burned bright red and he felt as if someone had lit his body on fire.

Yes, Rin caused him a lot of pain.

From the painful thumping of his heart when he saw Rin with another human – even Haru, who Nitori knew Rin had no feelings for – to the trouble he had swallowing when he saw Rin changing in the locker room after practice.

Since dating Rin, Nitori had experienced all sorts of pain.

But along with it, lots of joy. Lots of tummy-weakening, leg-shaking moments. Sometimes good, sometimes bad (Rin shot him a 100-watt smile during swimming practice just as he was about to jump into the pool and he slipped, banging his head on the edge) but always happy.

And the first time he kissed Rin-

Well, he felt like nothing else mattered.

It didn't matter that he shared his first kiss with a stranger. It didn't matter that his second kiss went to someone who dumped him two days later. It didn't matter that some people now thought badly of him because of the false rumours.

None of it mattered.

He might not have shared his first kiss with Rin, but he shared so many other firsts with Rin.

And it was the first time he had fallen so hard for someone.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I'm up to Day Four c: It seems as if where I live, I'm earlier than everyone else?... I sure hope not... lol.

S-so... I'm not exactly 'confident' with this chapter... I edited it like, five times :'( And I'm still not satisfied. I'm probably going to rework Chapters 1 and 4 (this). Haha.

Shark bites, huh. I wonder if anybody actually made a plot where Nitori or Rin got their limbs bitten off by a shark. Haha (my twisted sense of humour is beyond hope).

Please leave a review, hope you guys enjoy this c:

* * *

**Rintori Week**

**Day Four: Shark Bites**

**-x-**

"Hey, Nitori, rough night, aye?" A classmate in the corridor winked at Nitori before continuing on his way. Nitori frowned, confused.

'_Rough night? What? Does he think I'm having sleeping problems?_'

After a moment of pondering, Nitori shrugged and moved on.

Upon entering class, he was stopped a second time. This time, by the Student Council Representative, who coughed and said, "Y-you should really wear a scarf, Nitori-san... o-or stick a band-aid on them... the teacher will see if you don't."

"Huh? See what?" Nitori glanced down at himself.

He was wearing the right clothes, and all the garments were on right. There wasn't anything stuck on his back or something.

The Student Council Representative gulped visibly. "T-those..." He pointed to his neck.

"W-what..."

Nitori sped out of the classroom and to the nearest bathroom.

'_No. No way. There's no way that there would be anything on my neck. Rin-senpai didn't-_ _OH SHIT._'

Little dark-red spots were visible on Nitori's neck.

'_Crap, why didn't I notice this earlier?!_'

The answer was obvious. Nitori had forgotten to look at himself in the mirror today to check that he looked sensible, because he'd woken up late.

And why had he woken up late? Because of Rin and the stupid ideas he decided to ignite in the middle of the night.

There were endless reminders of their activities on Nitori's neck, collarbone and chest. 'Marking my possession' as Rin liked to call it. Nitori thought it was more like 'embarrassing my boyfriend'.

He sighed and reached into his pocket for a band-aid. Nitori kept band-aids in his pockets 24/7 just in case an accident happened.

His diligence paid off.

Unfortunately, he didn't have enough band-aids to cover the ones on his collarbone, but the ones on his neck were covered. He looked weird – his classmates would have a laugh – but there wouldn't be as many questions.

-x-

"Nitori, why haven't you changed? You _do _know where you are, right?" Seijuuro stared at the silver-haired boy questioningly.

"Mm... about that, I... kinda feel sick today. Can I sit out please?" Nitori asked pleadingly.

"You don't look that sick."

"I am-" Nitori coughed unconvincingly, "-S-so can I maybe just sit out? Just for today?"

"Sure, but-"

"Ai? What's wrong?"

The culprit appeared, his forehead creased in concern. His red hair was in a dripping mess, and Nitori had to look away to stop a blush from appearing on his face. Why was Rin so perfect, anyway?

"N-nothing..." Nitori mumbled.

"Nitori says he feels sick. Take him to the infirmary, Rin."

"I-I feel fine!" Nitori blustered.

"Then you should swim," Seijuuro raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Why are you acting so weird, anyway?"

"That's because..." Nitori glanced at Rin nervously and weighed his options. He could tell the truth and create an embarrassing situation for both him and Rin, or... "I just have a head ache. Honest. I could do with a lie down. I don't want to go to the infirmary either."

"Okay... well then, I guess you're excused?" Seijuuro scratched the back of his head. "Get well soon."

Nitori nodded quickly. "I will. Thanks."

"Hey, Ai... what's wrong?" Rin grabbed Nitori's wrist.

Nitori shook him off quickly, afraid that someone might see. "Nothing. I just have a head ache. All I need to do is rest. H-honest..."

"I don't think so. You always avert my gaze when you're lying," Rin crossed his arms across his chest, eyeing Nitori. "So what's up? And why do you have so many band-aids on your neck? Don't tell me... did someone start a fight with you?!"

"No! No, it's not that... I just... need to sleep. That's all," Nitori chewed his lip. "See you later, Rin-senpai!"

He speed-walked out of there, since the rules stated that you shouldn't run.

But Rin was suspicious of his boyfriend and chased after him. Unlike Nitori, he ignored the rules and ran. Rules were meant to be broken, right?

With one running and one speed-walking, the victor was certain.

Rin caught up to Nitori just as he was getting his items out of his locker.

"So. There's no way that you could walk like that if you really had a head ache, so spill." Rin banged a fist against the locker door next to Nitori's, alarming him.

"Rin-senpai, don't do that! What if you leave a dent?"

"Stop trying to avoid the question and answer me," Rin hissed, tilting Nitori's chin up so he couldn't avoid his gaze.

"W-well..."

"What are you hiding underneath the band-aids?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Nitori protested, holding up his arms to hide it. "I-I fell today! That's it. Some twigs scratched me on the neck and I put band-aids on it."

"Ehh... if it's something like that, can't I see? I could lick it better," Rin suggested with an innocent smile on his face.

"You..." Nitori grumbled, unable to stop his stomach from doing flip-flops just by that one suggestion. He pulled his sports bag out of his locker. "I'm going to bed, Rin-senpai. Please go back to practice." He slipped under Rin's arm politely, only to be pulled back again.

"You didn't object the idea," Rin whispered into Nitori's ear as he slowly peeled off a band-aid.

"OW OW OW!" Nitori screeched, jumping away from Rin and holding his neck. He stuck the corners of the band-aid back on. "That hurt!"

"It couldn't have hurt _that _much."

"It did, it did!"

But it didn't, not that much. Nitori just wanted to make Rin back off.

"You're such a sissy," Rin scoffed. He palmed the back of his neck and reluctantly said, "Sorry." Which just made Nitori feel guilty.

"A-actually... it didn't hurt that much..." He whispered. "A-anyway. I'm going."

"Hmm... but you know, I'm really interested in what I saw underneath that band-aid... it's my mark, right? Why are you hiding it?" Rin asked.

"'_Why' _you say? Isn't it obvious? It's kinda... embarrassing..." Nitori trailed off. When Rin didn't reply, Nitori looked up.

"So you don't want me to do it any more?" Rin scoffed. "Fine."

"W-wait!" Nitori called as Rin left for the door. "T-that's not what I meant!"

When he received no response, he tried again: "I just didn't want people asking me questions about it, that's all!"

"Ah, I see." Rin answered in such a cold tone, Nitori didn't think he had gotten it at all.

"Rin-senpai! I'm sorry... I didn't mean... _this._" Nitori whispered, his vision blurred. "I just thought- maybe-" A tear rolled down his cheek. Many salty tears followed, and soon enough, he was in a sobbing mess.

Rin clicked his tongue and sighed loudly, walking to the silver-haired teen. "God. I can never stay mad at you, especially after you've cried. So stop crying, Ai."

"I-I'm sorry, Ri-Ri-Ri-Rin-senpai!" Nitori wailed, wiping away his tears furiously.

"Geesh," Rin patted Nitori's head gently, and enveloped him in a warm hug. "It's making me feel guilty, and I'm meant to be mad at you. If people ask questions about the bites and you don't want to answer, then don't answer. You don't have to."

"B-but... if I can't answer that it was you who gave it to me... then I'd rather not have been asked in the first place," Nitori mumbled, leaning up to peck Rin on the lips.

"What? You're making no sense at all!" Rin chuckled. "Can I just take that as an 'I love you'?"

"Mm. Yeah. I love you, Rin-senpai," Nitori smiled, leaning up.

Rin grinned and met Nitori's request, slipping his tongue through Nitori's soft lips.

Their tongues battled heatedly for domination, but the victor was Rin. He peeled off the band-aids one-by-one, extracting soft whimpers from Nitori.

"R-Rin-senpai... what about practice?" Nitori panted.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Mikoshiba probably hasn't even noticed my absence, so don't worry about it."

"No," Nitori gasped, pushing Rin away. "You should go to swimming practice. It's not good to miss!"

"Eh? Since when have you cared?" Rin raised an eyebrow. "This is more important-"

"Let's save it for later," Nitori blushed. "I-in... a private place."

Rin looked shocked for a moment, but then he smirked. "Okay, _Ai._" He made a fresh mark on Nitori's neck before they both headed for the door. They opened the door and-

"E-eh?! Mikoshiba-san?!" Nitori squeaked.

"How much did you hear?" Rin asked, almost sighing.

"Pretty much everything." Seijuuro glances at Nitori, his eyes landing on his neck. Nitori covered them up with his hands hastily.

"Cheh," Rin spat. "If you tell anyone, you're shark meat." He shouldered past Seijuuro and strode down the hallway.

Seijuuro stared in Nitori's direction for a long time before saying:

"Next time, if you get charming hickeys from your boyfriend, you should just say so instead of making up a lie."


	5. Chapter 5

I-is it just me, or are my one-shots getting longer?...

Anyways. Um... this was inspired by a picture I saw on Google Images c: I can't give you the link (I think it's not allowed?) but it was REAALLLLYY hot. Someone drew Nitori in the future, and, let's just say, 10/10 would bang. Lol.

Also, I'm not completely familiar with Japanese traditions, so I'm not 100% sure what Nitori's family name is. I assumed it was Nitori, so... this is an AU, and I'm not familiar with AUs. **I've changed quite a lot of things, INCLUDING THEIR PERSONALITIES. Nitori's mainly, to match the photo I saw c:**

Anyway. Hope you guys enjoy this. Feel free to drop a review c: Thankies! ~~

* * *

**Rintori Week**

**Day Five: Arabian AU**

**-x-**

"Gosh, dad is so stupid! I don't wanna marry someone I don't know! And you know, after I told him that, he told me it was for the kingdom! For the _kingdom! _Well, what about me? Doesn't he ever think of _me _and what _I _want?!" Gou burst into tears. She lay on the couch, curled up in a ball. "Dad is an idiot! IIIIDIOOOTTT!"

"Gou, if you're not going to help with my paperwork, go away. You're giving me a headache," Rin nursed his throbbing forehead.

"B-but Rin! Talk to dad! You're the only one who can talk sense into his crazed mind! He'll listen to you! _Pleeasssee!"_

"Your husband-to-be is coming tomorrow anyway, right? There's no point. Even dad can't do anything about it now," Rin said dismissively. "So shut up about it."

"Rin is an idiot, too! IDIIIOOOTTTT! I hate you all!" Gou sprinted out of the room in tears, slamming the door shut behind her.

Rin winced. His head had been aching since morning, and now his ears were ringing too. There was no way that he was going to get his work done in this state, so he went for a walk in the garden.

He was just surveying the roses – they were coming along surprisingly well – when he heard the clicking of hooves on the ground.

'_Visitors?_' He thought, puzzled. '_Dad didn't inform us of any particular visitors today… are they raiders?_'

With that alarming thought echoing in his mind, Rin decided to check out the intruders. He had only a dagger on his belt, but that should suffice. For a while.

"Nitori-san, please watch your step. The grounds are uneven. Ah- you should wear your shoes!"

'_Nitori-san? Royalty, perhaps?_'

"Who are you?" Rin stepped out from his position behind the bushes, "State your business."

The footman stepped forward, outraged. "How dare you-"

A silver-haired man, dressed in silk robes, held up a hand to silence the footman. "I am Nitori Aiichirou, from the Nitori territory. I have come to settle the marriage with Gou Matsuoka."

"Oh." Rin took a step back. "You're early."

"I am aware of that, and I apologise," Nitori bowed slightly. Rin was taken aback – he was so… _polite._

"Well… t-that's fine, I guess," Rin mumbled. "I'll go tell dad. Come in."

Nitori nodded his thanks and quickened his steps to catch up to Rin.

"As expected, the Matsuoka kingdom has such a lovely atmosphere. Your people treated me wonderfully," Nitori smiled, his sky-blue eyes twinkling with honesty.

"Oh, is that so?" To be honest, Rin had never really been out of the castle. He'd sneaked out a couple of times when he was younger, but his dad eventually found out and banned him from going out again, saying that it was too risky to associate with 'peasants'.

"Dad!" Rin shouted. "Nitori is here."

It wasn't until he heard the disapproving mutters that he realised he hadn't added an honorific.

'_Oh well. I'll be sure to do it next time._'

His dad came rushing out of his throne room. "Nitori-san? Well, aren't you early!"

"Ah, yes… I just wanted to meet my wife-to-be before our appointed marriage," Nitori smiled smoothly. "I apologise if this was an inconvenient time. If you want, I could-"

"No, no, it's fine!" Rin's dad said quickly. "I'll just have Rin show you around while I get the maids to prepare your room…"

"No, that's-"

"I insist. Rin, if you will."

Rin nodded, sighing inwardly. At least he wouldn't have to continue his paperwork. "Right, Nitori… -san, follow me."

Nitori gestured to his footman. "Tell the others to wait outside. I'll send for them when the preparations have been completed."

His footman nodded and swiftly exited the room, throwing a mild glare in Rin's direction.

Rin nudged Nitori along.

"This is our small garden. It's slightly under nourished as we aren't blessed with a lot of rain. I'm sure the Nitori kingdom has a much richer ground."

"Actually, we don't really have a garden," Nitori chuckled. "I just have a few plants here and there around the palace, as I have an interest in flowers. But my siblings don't approve."

"Is that so?..." Rin smiled politely. "Well, I'm sure whatever flowers you have brought up will be healthier than ours. Moving on – we have a golf course. Dad often gets bored, and this serves as his entertainment grounds."

"Do you always do that?" Nitori asked. "Call your father 'dad' instead of 'father'."

"Huh? Of course. Don't you?"

"No…" Nitori averted his gaze. "My… family is quite strict, you see. We have to address our parents the formal way, and since a young age, we've been forced to take up lessons that prepare us for the moment we succeed the throne."

"That sounds harsh," Rin shuddered at the thought of being forced to take boring lessons.

"I've always wanted to venture beyond the gates that surround my home. But the one time that I actually _do _get a glimpse of my people, we zoom past it all and I hardly get a chance to savour it," Nitori sighed, sadness reflected in his eyes. "So, if I _do _marry your sister… I'm definitely going to walk in the town a lot more."

"Why don't you just go now?" Rin suggested off-handedly.

"Huh?" Nitori's head snapped up. "Are you crazy?" But his eyes glimmered with hope.

Rin almost laughed at how obvious Nitori was being. "We'll go tonight, so dad doesn't scold me."

"We shouldn't," Nitori shook his head slowly.

"But we are. I'll pick you up tonight, an hour before midnight."

"I've never lied in my life," Nitori whispered.

"You don't have to lie. Just retire early and I'll go to your room at eleven. Keep it a secret, and I will too. Deal?" Rin held out his hand.

Nitori reached out cautiously. With a suppressed smile on his face and excitement in his eyes, he gripped Rin's hand firmly.

"Deal."

-x-

When the clock hit eleven, Rin slipped out of his bedroom and stalked down the hallway. He'd worn his most comfortable outfit tonight. It didn't have any sparkles on it, so he hoped that he'd blend into the crowd.

"Nitori?" Rin called softly, knocking on Nitori's door.

After a few seconds of muffled groans and not-so-muffled bangs, a very sleepy looking Nitori opened the door.

"Ah, Rin-san… sorry, it was so dark, I couldn't find the door," Nitori mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Why do you have the curtains drawn?"

"I can't sleep when the moonlight lights up the room," Nitori answered. "Come inside; someone will see you. Give me a moment to change, please."

"Okay, but hurry up."

The door was closed. Rin stared at the wall while Nitori changed.

"Done," Nitori said after a while.

"Great. Let's- woah, hold on. What are you wearing?" Rin frowned, staring disapprovingly at Nitori's flashy outfit.

"My usual-"

"No good, you're going to have to wear something less… _shiny._ You'd just stand out if you wore that," Rin rifled through Nitori's wardrobe before finding some clothes that were more toned-down. "Try that."

"Okay," Nitori pulled his shirt over his head, revealing the creamy skin underneath. Along with a very toned body.

Rin couldn't help but marvel at him, until a blue shirt covered the sight up. He blushed slightly, scolding himself for staring too long. He looked away just in time as Nitori tugged his pants down.

"Let's go, let's go!" Nitori said excitedly.

"Okay," Rin nodded. He held a finger to his lips. "Stay quiet. Don't utter a word until we're out of the grounds. And stay behind me the whole way, okay? Don't even think of going away on your own." After a confirmation nod from Nitori, Rin finally got on his way.

-x-

Once they were safely out of the castle, Rin was at a loss of what to do.

That is, until Nitori's stomach grumbled.

The entire Matsuoka kingdom was late sleepers, so most of the shops were still open at night. Rin bought Nitori some takoyaki, which he devoured swiftly.

"Delicious!" Nitori gushed. "I've never had this before. Our kingdom is so much different from yours."

Rin grinned, pleased. "Oh, this is one of my personal favourites. I tried it last time I was out here, and I loved it. Try it." He bought some dango for Nitori, who stared at it quizzically. "It's really nice, just try it."

So, hesitantly, Nitori raised the dango to his lips, and took a little bite.

His face lit up. "Yum!"

They spent the entire night out, sampling food and discovering new things about each other. Rin found out that Nitori disliked tomato peels, eggplant, olives and pickles. Nitori was horrible at lying – the twinkle in his eyes would disappear – and he loved flowers and animals.

Also, after trying dango, it was now his favourite food. So they went back for seconds, thirds, fourths and fifths. Towards the end, the woman at the counter got so used to seeing them she would already have a plate of dango prepared.

Before they knew it, the first signs of the sun were breaking through the clouds.

"Ah, Nitori, up here," Rin called, waving to his friend. They ran to the top of a hill to watch the sun rise.

"You know, I was quite surprised to see that your father was still up when we sneaked out," Nitori smiled. "Thank God he didn't catch us, though. Otherwise, I wouldn't have had the chance to see the open night sky, or taste the new food, and I wouldn't have had the chance to get to know you better. You're very kind, Rin-san."

"I am?" Rin's cheek coloured pink. "T-thanks…"

Nitori chuckled. "Thank you for this amazing night. It was… fun." He leaned over and pecked Rin on the lips.

It took a while for Rin to process Nitori's actions. "W-what…"

"That meant 'Thank you' and 'Let's get to know each other more'."

"It might mean that in _your _kingdom, but in our kingdom it means something completely different," Rin flushed a deep red. He avoided Nitori's gaze.

Because he'd noticed.

He'd noticed Nitori's long lashes and his silver hair that could not be found anywhere else in the kingdom. He'd noticed the way Nitori smiled ever-so-slightly, the corners of his lips curving up. He'd noticed the odd freckle on Nitori's left cheek. He'd noticed the way his eyes lightened up whenever he mentioned food, and the way they dampened whenever Rin inquired about his background. He'd noticed Nitori's cold fingers when their hands brushed against each other lightly.

And, above all, he'd noticed his feelings for the man.

The tell-tale signs; the heart that sped up whenever Nitori flashed him a smile. The way his stomach felt light and fluttery; the way his knees went weak. The way his head throbbed, but not like the headache he had earlier.

"What does that mean in your kingdom, Rin-san?" Nitori asked inquisitively.

"Let's see…" It was extremely awkward, explaining it to Nitori. "Well, it's a show of affection to someone you love."

"And what does your 'love' mean?"

"W-well… um…" Rin scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I guess it means that you want to… do all sorts of things with them…"

"How do you know you're in 'love'?" Geesh, Nitori was bombarding him with all sorts of awkward questions but Nitori himself wasn't flustered one bit.

"It's when your… heart hurts, your stomach is weak, your knees feel like they're about to give away and your breath catches in your throat when you see them smiling."

"Then…" Nitori reached over and engaged in another kiss with Rin. This one was longer, though not by much. When they pulled apart, Rin gawked at Nitori, speechless.

"H-hey! I just explained you what a kiss meant in our kingdom, and you do it _again?!_"

"But you said that it's something to do with the person you love, right?"

Rin nodded timidly.

"Then, it should be alright, shouldn't it?"

Nitori was smiling sweetly at Rin. He knew he'd won. Rin's face was bright red, and his knees were shaking so badly he was about to fall. Luckily, Nitori embraced him in a tight hug and he didn't fall.

Well, not until Nitori stopped hugging him and he fell to his knees because his heart was beating so hard in his chest.

"Oh, Rin-san! Are you okay?" Nitori looked concerned, but he wore a sly smile on his lips.

Rin blushed and looked away. "I'm fine."

'_This is all your fault, dammit._' Rin thought, glaring daggers at Nitori.

But he seemed oblivious to it all, offering a hand of assistance to Rin, who accepted hesitantly.

"So, what's your answer, Rin-san?" Nitori asked, his eyes twinkling.

'_So he's not lying._'

"You're marrying my sister."

"That wasn't an answer."

"No, it is. You're marrying my sister. Therefore, I cannot fall in love with you or engage in any… _suggestive _activities with you," Rin said firmly.

'_That's right, Rin. This guy is going to be your sister's husband. NOT your boyfriend. Besides, last I checked, you were straight?_'

"Okay," Nitori said simply. His eyes weren't twinkling anymore. "Then, I guess… I won't kiss you any more."

'_His eyes aren't twinkling. His eyes aren't twinkling. What is that telling you, Rin? What is that telling you?_' Alarm bells kept going off in Rin's head, but…

He didn't want to heed the warning.

All Rin could see was Nitori's lips. The lips that kissed him twice, without warning. And the lips that were probably about to kiss him a third time, but… he didn't mind.

Maybe.

'_No, Rin. You shouldn't be doing this._'

Too late

Rin had been so fixated on Nitori's lips that, when Nitori leaned just that slight bit closer, _Rin _was the one who initiated the kiss.

So much for 'You're my sister's husband-to-be!'

-x-

"Rin, Rin! Great news, there's great news!" Gou yelled happily, rushing towards her brother.

"Shut up, Gou, you're giving me a headache."

"Never mind that, the wedding has been called off!"

"What?" Rin snapped.

"That's right!" Gou beamed, emitting rays of extreme happiness. "Nitori-san said that he didn't want to marry me, which is great! I can marry Mikoshiba-san now!"

"Huh? Mikoshiba-san? Who the hell is that?" Rin demanded to know.

"But are you really okay with this? I mean-" Gou sighed dramatically.

"Gou, tell me who Mikoshiba is-"

"-you're going to have to marry Nitori-san!"


	6. Chapter 6

Helloooo everyone! c:

I'm kinda surprised I managed to keep doing this... I normally can't commit to a lot of things, lol xDD We're nearly at the end! :( Rintori Week was kinda fun...

I still have to revise a couple of chapters, I'll try to do them tonight so I can update them before the end of Rintori week :D But I'm not sure if I can, lol...

Anyway, thanks to all those who favourited, followed and reviewed! You guys really made me happy and encouraged me to keep writing :D **THANK YOU SO MUCHHH!** Unending love to you guys.

Without further ado (lol), here's chapter 6. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Rintori Week**

**Day Six: Confessions**

**-x-**

The game had started off as a sort of way to quench their boredom. Seven guys – six invited, one intruder – having a sleep-over of sorts at Haru's house.

Nagisa had shown up first, dragging Rei behind him. They called Makoto, who suggested inviting Rin. Rin invited Nitori – God knows why – who was caught out by Momotarou, who insisted going.

That was how they ended up at Haru's house, lying under the table and rolling around the room. Boredom was why Nagisa suggested on playing 'Truth or Dare', which soon changed to just making confessions.

The game was simple: confess your darkest secrets. The last person to confess wins.

And so, they started the game, Nagisa enthusiastically offering to go first.

"When I was six, I stole candy!" Nagisa confessed, not at all ashamed by it.

"Nagisa-san, that's not a confession." Rei sighed, pushing up his glasses.

"Ehh? It is! I've never told anyone that before!"

"No, a confession should be suspenseful… a beautiful sin!" Rei announced.

"Eh? No way! Then you do it first, Rei-chan!"

"Alright, if you insist..." Rei cleared his throat, as if he were about to make an important announcement. "When I was younger, I broke my glasses… I didn't want to tell my mother, because the glasses were new and I knew she'd be very angry. So I took money off her to buy the glasses… and she never found out."

The group stared at Rei in stunned silence.

"You don't look like the type to do that, Rei-chan," Makoto chuckled nervously.

"Next! Haru-senpai, please confess!"

They took turns confessing. Most of them weren't even that bad; one of Haru's was, "I killed a mackerel when I was five. So I swore to eat lots of them to make up to that death."

To which Nagisa exclaimed, "Huh?! Then aren't you just killing more of them?"

And Haru refused to reply.

Towards three in the morning, most of the guys were asleep, as they had dropped out of the competition earlier.

Makoto was first to go, since he'd hardly did anything bad when he was younger. His confessions consisted mostly of previous loves, but Haru looked extremely pissed off so he shut up after a while.

The second one to go was Rei, since he kept talking about 'beautiful' things, which wasn't counted. There was this one time when he prattled on about the things he considered beautiful, and he slipped in 'Nagisa'.

But nobody noticed.

Except for Nagisa, who dropped out right after Rei. He excused himself, saying he needed to go to the toilet. Right after, Rei decided to go get some snacks.

How suspicious.

The fourth to drop out was Momotarou, who got bored since there weren't any girls.

Haru kept going on about mackerel and the wonderful tastes, so he eventually fell asleep… beside Makoto.

And now, only Rin and Nitori were left. Everybody else was sleeping peacefully, and Nitori took a moment to smile at their faces before focusing on the game. But he was running out of confessions – he'd have to take out the big guns.

"I secretly enjoy reading Porny Heaven. Or, I used to," He confessed casually. To be honest, it wasn't really a secret as he didn't try to hide it when he read it. But he assumed Rin didn't know, so… it counted.

"Heehhhh, really?" Rin said, his eye twitching in anger. "Why do you even read that? All the models look like shit."

"Ahh, do you mean Risa? Don't be rude!" Nitori exclaimed, feigning hurt. "She's one of my favourite!"

Well, not really. Nitori had gotten over Porny Heaven ages ago. It wasn't even that interesting any more. His interest had ended somewhere near the time Rin moved rooms.

"Hm," Rin sighed. "Okay, well, confession… a confession… I like someone."

"EHH?!" Nitori shouted in surprise. Rin slapped a hand over his mouth quickly.

"Shut up, the guys will wake up," He jerked a thumb towards the sleeping group, scattered on the floor.

Makoto and Haru, snuggling together (okay so more like Haru had Makoto locked in his arms).

Nagisa using Rei's arm as a teddy bear (he was still a child at heart and couldn't sleep without hugging _something_).

And… Momotarou sleeping alone… well, he didn't have a girl to sleep with, anyway.

Nitori sniggered to himself. "Okay, okay. But you have to tell me who you like."

"Mm, nah," Rin propped his chin up on his hand and gazed at Nitori. "Your turn."

"Well… I-I like someone too…" Nitori lied.

"Ah, is that so?..." The corner of Rin's mouth twitched. "I guess it's my turn, huh."

Nitori nodded eagerly, staring at Rin with sparkles in his eyes. "Rin-senpai, Rin-senpai…"

"No."

This went for a couple more rounds – whenever it was Rin's turn, Nitori would stare at him almost pleadingly, hoping that he would tell Nitori who he liked.

But eventually Nitori gave up.

He was down to his last confession, anyway.

"Well, I have only kissed one person in my whole life…" Nitori mumbled, fidgeting nervously. "And I don't think she even wanted to kiss me, so… it probably doesn't even count as a kiss… and that's my last confession-"

Rin suddenly banged his fist down on the table. "Are you _trying _to piss me off?!"

"H-huh?" Nitori stammered. "Rin-senpai, what do you mean?"

"I _mean_ – and this counts as a confession – I _mean _I _like _you."

"Rin-senpai, I don't understand-"

Rin lurched across the table and pressed his lips against Nitori's.

Nitori could feel Rin's cracked lips against his own. He could feel the warmth of another human being. He could feel a tingly feeling rising from the pit of his stomach.

Nitori leaned closer to Rin, just so he could get more of that warmth. He encircled his arms around Rin's neck, jerking him closer.

It had started out slow; the smallest of nibbles, the meekest of pecks. But soon, they were both in their own world, focusing on only one thing: dominance.

They pulled apart after a while, Nitori panting breathlessly.

That had been exhilarating; _too _exhilarating. So exhilarating that Nitori had been completely carried away and forgotten where they were. All he had focused on in those short moments were Rin – Rin's lips, Rin's face, Rin's feel, Rin's _taste…_

Rin's hair was in complete disarray, and he too, was breathless.

Nitori chuckled. Rin was kinda… _cute. _Especially when he was blushing, like now.

"My last and final confession: I am crazily in love with a great kisser I call Rin-senpai."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello c:

So. Last one. Like, ever. Ever ever. I am kinda sad. I'll miss typing up stories hurriedly, fussing over it for three hours and finally posting it even though I'm not 1000% satisfied with it.

I still haven't corrected prompts 1 and 4, huh. I'll probably update it in the next few days.

:D Thank you all for reading until the end. I finished the week, woo hoo!

I have a cold.

Hahahaha.

Please enjoy. This is extremely short, probably doesn't contain that much fluff and was just something I wrote for fun c: I kinda wanna go skinny-dipping some time in my life, but I'll spare you guys the horrific sight.

Anyway, here you go c:

* * *

**Rintori Week**

**Day Seven: Midnight Swim**

**-x-**

_Shit. _Shit shit shit shit. He was _not _meant to be caught. Not now, and hopefully not ever.

'_Momo-kun you bitch…_' Nitori thought angrily, sinking to the bottom of the pool in an attempt to hide himself. If anyone saw him now, he'd die of embarrassment. '_Stupid dare. Why the hell did I go through with it, anyway?!_'

Nitori heard a splash, and he turned around slowly. It was hard to see without his goggles, but the moonlight illuminated the familiar red hair well enough.

'_Rin-senpai? Out here, in the middle of the night?_'

Relaxing, Nitori unwound himself and rose to the surface.

"Rin-senpai, what're you doing here?" Nitori called, swimming to the taller male. "It's midnight!"

Rin jumped noticeably. "A-Ai?! I could ask you the same thing!" He seemed agitated, and Nitori had to wonder why.

"I was doing a dare," Nitori said in a hushed whisper. "Momotarou dared me to go skinny-dipping. I was just about to get out but then you came. I thought it was somebody else, so I hid."

"I see," Rin said distractedly.

"What are you doing here?" Nitori repeated.

"Actually, S-Sousuke dared me to go skinny-dipping too…" Rin mumbled, scratching his head. "Only for a while, though…"

"A-ah, really?" Now that Nitori was aware of the fact, he had to force himself not to stare in 'that' direction. A faint flush rose to his cheeks.

"Mm, yeah… we should probably go, though…" Rin turned to leave.

"Ah, wait!" Nitori reached out and grabbed Rin's wrist.

Rin's wrist.

Rin's wrist.

…_not _Rin's wrist.

His hand came in contact with what he assumed was Rin's thigh. Thank God he missed _that._

But the contact was close enough to _that _and Nitori's face turned an impossible shade of red. He stared at the water, retracting his hand.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry, Rin-senpai! I swear I didn't mean it!"

"…Yeah," Rin muttered, looking away. His face was also red, Nitori noticed.

And, um- kinda… _cute?_

They avoided each other's gaze for a while, staring at everything else _but _each other. Their faces were an identical shade of red.

"S-so, well, we better go…" Nitori suggested awkwardly. Rin nodded. They were about to climb out of the water when they heard footsteps, nearing the door.

"Get down," Rin hissed, pushing Nitori's head down then submerging himself as well. The door creaked open, and lights swept around the room.

"I swear I heard somebody's voice…" Someone said, before leaving.

After a while, Rin deemed it safe to surface again, and they both went up gasping.

Nitori was gasping mostly out of embarrassment. Rin had just basically shoved him under the water, then shoved his butt in front of him. Like, _directly _in front.

"R-Rin-senpai…" Nitori stuttered, conscious of the hand around his waist. Like, how the fuck did it get there and when.

And suddenly he was painfully conscious of everything. They were both in their birthday suits and sharing the same pool water.

It was the same as being in an onsen but…

This was with Rin-senpai. _Rin-senpai._

And it was in the middle of the night. He felt… adventurous.

Apparently, so did Rin, because he gave Nitori's butt a squeeze just a second later.

"Ah, oops," Rin jumped. "I thought… that was your wrist… did I just…?"

Nitori nodded. Rin didn't seem guilty at all. "Yes, you did."

"I… see…"

"You wanted to do it, didn't you." Nitori blushed, embarrassed. He knew the answer already, so it was more like a statement.

"What? No." Rin denied quickly.

"Hm, yeah," Nitori nodded. "Then what do you think about this?" He leaned up and kissed Rin on the lips.

Rin looked incredibly flushed when they parted. "What did you- why?"

"See, I told you. You're completely hard," Nitori snickered. "Rin-senpai is such a liar."

"Well, you couldn't expect me to admit to it…" Rin muttered.

They kissed each other again, passionately, before Rin nipped at Nitori's neck.

They were all over each other in a matter of seconds, gasping loudly, panting quickly. Their hands were touching each other, entangled in each other's hair one minute then on the waist the other.

They were about to get to the best part when-

"Oi. I was wondering what was taking you so long, and I come here and see this," Sousuke stood at the edge of the pool, staring at the pair with unimpressed eyes. "That little twerp saw it too, I bet. I think he's jerking off."

"Huh? Little br-"

"How rude! I was _not _jerking off! Just so you know, I was about to catch them out, too!" Momotarou exclaimed, jumping up from the benches.

"Momo-kun!" Nitori squeaked, surprised and embarrassed. _Extremely _embarrassed.

He untangled his legs from Rin's waist awkwardly and slipped back into the water. How the heck was he going to explain this behaviour to his underclassmen? And don't even get him started on the swimming prodigy.

Rin didn't look flustered; he just looked angry. He clambered out of the pool reluctantly and pulled on his clothes with his back facing everyone.

"Next time you interrupt us, you're fucking _dead._" Rin hissed, his eyes gleaming dangerously. He glared at both Momotarou and Sousuke before stalking out of the room, hand stuffed in the pockets of his track pants.

Sousuke threw a smile at Nitori before chasing after Rin.

"N-Nitori-senpai, I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Momotarou said nervously.

"Oh, just be quiet please," Nitori responded, climbing out of the pool himself.

The places where Rin touched still burned. And Rin touched a _lot _of places.

Nitori should really go skinny-dipping in the middle of the night more often.


End file.
